galtrax_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of Events (Draft)
The Old Era, or seen often as OE, is used in the Khandarfur Cluster to describe the time after the first species anters a space age and the creation of the United Systems of Khandarfur which brings about the New Era. * 0 OE: The Wylox enter the Space Age and expand beyond their home system * 2 OE: The Vorxians begin creating the first civilizations * 22 OE: Aetlaens enter the space age * 163 OE: Sorem Enter Space for the first time * 233 OE: Erravi Enter Space for the first time * 236 OE: Sorem enter Space Age, explore beyond the system but do not colonize any other planets * 306 OE: Tethyns enter space for the first time * 309 OE: Sakida enter space for the first time * 362 OE: Tethyns enter Space Age * 369 OE: Erravi enter Space Age * 386 OE: Wylox make contact with Sakida, create peace treaty * 392 OE: Sakida enter space age * 400 OE: Eridani enter space for the first time * 416 OE: Wylox create first Warp Field Jump Drive in the galaxy * 451 OE: Tethyns invade Wylox space * 466 OE: Tethyns conquer Wylox and Sakida * 491 OE: Eridani enter Space Age * 566 OE: Sorem experience tremendous global disaster * 729 OE: Sorem begin recovering their population and technology * 955 OE: Vorxian Imperium is founded * 971 OE: Vorxians enter space for the first time * 979 OE: Vorxians enter space age. Aetlaens Conquer another species' territory becoming the first interstellar empire. * 1015 OE: Vorxians begin War of 2377 * 1041 OE: Vorxians take all of Sorem space, ends war begins exterminating the Sorem * 1061 OE: Eridani invade Vorxian Territory, ends exterminations, begins 1st Eridani War * 1431 OE: Sorem gain independence from Vorxians, Disband of Vorxian government, creation of Grand Empire of Eldrin, end of 1st Eridani War * 1478 OE: 2nd Eridani War begins * 1497 OE: Kalypt-Rugalt Device is made * 1507 OE: 2nd Eridani War Ends * 1680 OE: General Tal'Shira successfully overthrows Eridani Government * 1715 OE: Eridani declares war on Vorxians begins 3rd Eridani War * 1774 OE: 3rd Eridani War ends * 1784 OE/0 NE: United Systems of Khandarfur is formed * 73 NE: The Dark Market makes a series of raids against vital military transit routes * 112 NE: The USK engages the Erravi fleet, Erravi Conflict begins * 124 NE: Erravi Conflict ends * 127 NE: Erravi join the USK * 138 NE: The USK begins efforts to terraform and colonize Dendora,Zenith, Valapora, Paxol and Sepix * 182 NE: The Tethyns enter Zenith, USK accepts Tethyn envoy and establish embassies in the capitals, USK asks Tethyns to join the USK * 199 NE: Eridani terrorists make strikes against the Wylox to no avail, Tethyns blame USK * 202 NE: Eridani terrorists become radical and organized make several raids against the Wylox, Tethyns threaten military action * 209 NE: Eridani rebels are disbanded by USK action, Sakida Demand retaliation * 211 NE: USK internal political problems exasperated by Tethyn subversive actions * 212 NE: Eridani representative assassinated * 214 NE: Tethyns attempt to recruit the Erravi into the Tethyn Empire * 215 NE: USK declares war on the Tethyn Empire * 218 NE: USK takes Sepix from the Tethyn Empire, Tethyns begin secret operation to take Draxpog * 234 NE: Tethyns make major retaliations across frontlines, nearly retake all lost space and Draxpog, by end of year both sides accept peace terms * 236 NE: Open trade is reestablished, political mending begins * 237 NE: 1st open protests to the peace on Eridrious Prime * 239 NE: Protests begin in Sakida against the Eridani and the Erravi, Sakida people accuse USK in violation of their own Rules of Warfare * 241 NE: Tethyn Empire finds the USK guilty of USK Rules of Warfare and demands justice, responds to lack of action with embargo of USK goods and travel, Eridani protests end * 243 NE: USK begins investigation into warcrime allegations, Tethyns agree to lift embargo * 247 NE: USK hides proof and denies allegations, Sakida protest and embargo is reinstated, shortly after the Dark Market begins large scale operations in Tethyn space * 249 NE: Tethyn Empire hires out the Drifters to raid USK space * 252 NE: Shadow Guard uncovers Tethyn sanctioned Drifter operations in USK space, Tethyns accuse the USK of doing the same with the Eyes of Vigil and the Dark Market but directly blame the Erravi * 254 NE: Eridani extremists kidnap Tethyn ambassador, USK frees the diplomat and attempts blackmail but doesn't last very long * 255 NE: Tethyns removes all diplomatic representation, rearms and reinforces the border * 257 NE: Tethyns invade USK space * 260 NE: Tethyns fall into trap after taking 10 systems: See Drevan's Assault * 266 NE: USK takes 11 systems: See Eldrin's Revenge * 270 NE: Sakida falls to USK * 272 NE: USK ask Wylox to join the war on their side, Eridani suggest a massive genocide * 274 NE: Sorem and Eridani officials are assassinated * 276 NE: Anima is hit by array of large terrorist attacks funded by the Tethyns, extremists almost take the Ancora Station * 277 NE: USK capital is hit by Tethyn funded radicals * 278 NE: USK takes one of the Tethyn Drive Yards * 280 NE: Tethyns retake the Tethyn Drive Yard, Sakida uprisings begin * 283 NE: Tethyns make final retaliation against the USK * 286 NE: USK takes all remaining Tethyn space except Tethyn home system, USK demands a peace settlement * 288 NE: USK conquers Tethys Prime and envokes an unconditional surrender, former Tethyn Empire ends and its members join the USK * 292 NE: The USK lifts the occupation of former Tethyn systems early but increases troops on Tethyn Home System * 298 NE: USK extends occupation on Tethys * 301 NE: After years of reports of lost ships to "Quuruono" system, the USK bans travel to the system and begins fleet mobilization * 306 NE: Tethys civil disorder begins to subside, USK funds Tethyn Drive Yards * 311 NE: KIST sends several expeditions into Quuruono and loses ships * 315 NE: USK warfleet enters Quuruono and makes first contact with Jajorians Later in the year they establish embassies on each homeworld. * 318 NE: The public becomes aware that the Jajorians violate multiple laws of the USK, Jajorians claim to begin reforms. Jajorians have a successful spy network aimed at locating the USK capital. * 320 NE: An unclaimed terrorist attack hits the capital killing hundreds but no leaders, the people blame the Tethyns but the government does not acknowledge this. Jajorians offer condolences * 323 NE: Small riots on and near Eridious Prime, after they are quelled the Eridani call out the Jajorians and accuse them for starting the riots and the bombing on the capital. The government does not condone these outcries while apologizing to the Jajorians they approve Shadow Guard operations in Jajorian Space. * 325 NE: Jajorians continue to refuse sharing any information, technology etc. Shadow guard discovers a plot that involves the Eridani and the Eridani Representative, the USK high council becomes weary but does not believe it. Orders mobilization of a new warfleet in Draxpog, Trayshal and Anima. Council orders further investigation into Jajorians. * 326 NE: Shadow Guard learns that the plot was fabricated, USSC mobilizes fleet to Quuruono. Shadow Guard learns about the Jajorian scheme in Quuruono and the continued illegal practices in Jajorian Space. High Council confronts the Jajorian ambassadors. * 328 NE: Multiple shipyards are sabotaged by seemingly Dark Market and Drifter vessels. Multiple Trade centers are targeted as well. Massive shutdowns on orbital stations and spaceports-billions of casualties. * 329 NE: Weary that the Jajorians were actually behind these attacks but without proof, USK declares war on the Jajorians. Jajorians cause market crash and insurrection on multiple planets. Shadow Guard is able to sabotage and strike multiple Jajorian targets across USK Space and Quuruono. * 334 NE: USSC is able to eliminate all Jajorian presence in the cluster, focus shifts towards Quuruono * 339 NE: Quuruono is captured by the USK, Shadow Guard manages to locate the nearest systems held by the Jajorians and captures Jajorian Vessel. Research begins on Synthetic wormhole technology * 342 NE: Demands for peace break out, fueled by Jajorians disorder across the cluster rises * 348 NE: KIST successfully makes synthetic wormhole device at Draxpog and connects to Quuruono * 352 NE: USK discovers all of Jajorian Space through Shadow guard, moves to conquer * 366 NE: In a massive retreat, Jajorians remove all remaining presence from Galtrax, USK wearily takes the empty systems. Jajorian War ends. * 368 NE: Wormhole Technology is banned, existing drives are destroyed and the research is archived. * 380 NE: Somi Ship comes in contact with Erravi Expeditionary force kilometers outside the Cluster, First contact is made. * 385 NE: Somi Agent is interrogated thoroughly by the Shadow Guard, to the Erravi's disapproval. * 389 NE: USK orders Newly Christened Exploration Fleet to search for the Erum Cluster * 391 NE: the Long lost EX-1 Beyond is detected returning to space, a bewildered Vorxian colony intercepts the ship. * 408 NE: the existence of the Somi Species is confirmed outside the Erum cluster. * 449 NE: war is declared between the USK and the Somi Red War * 472 NE: war ends between the USK and the Somi * 511 NE: the USK makes initial contact with the Confederate Council of Interstellar Independent Systems of the People * 522 NE: Relationships between the CCIISP and the USK begin to go sour, war enters diplomats agendas * 534 NE: Trade ceases between the Confederacy and the USK, Tensions rise as civilians go missing * 542 NE: Several civilians are killed in a bombing at a transit station near the border. A confederate frigate is spotted leaving USK space. A member species of the confederacy openly begins spreading hate propaganda about the Somi, the USK asks the Somi if they wish to negotiate a more cooperative peace. The Somi reject a confederate alliance, establish political ties with the USK. * 543 NE: Several USK immigrants to confederate space are imprisoned, missing and killed. USK border with the confederacy is declared closed, all travel to and from is illegalized and the military is routed from the Somi border to the confederate border, small blockades around border systems are created. Several Confederate immigrants are killed in several attacks. * 544 NE: Somi representatives are pulled out of the confederacy, official embassy established in the USK. Confederacy expels all immigrants of the Somi and USK, they demand for the return of all Confederate emigrants, USK deport immigrants from the confederacy, USK opens borders up to the Somi, several confederate immigrants are detained imprisoned or killed others are held in secret for various reasons. * 545 NE: The CCIISP increases military buildup in preparations for peace meeting * 546 NE: Trans-Galactic treaty is signed despite several violent demonstrations and attempts to sabotage the conference * 547 NE: In accords with the treaty, the CCIISP requests the aide of the USK in hunting USK citizens accused of terrorism and several attacks. The USK refuses. * 548 NE: Under the belief that the terrorist attacks in Confederate territory is funded by the USK, confederate strike fleet violates the border to hunt down the radicals. Confederate spies are found dead in the USK Capital, each government warns each other that further aggression may result in further military action * 549 NE: A USK senator advocating for military buildup is assassinated, war is declared Category:Lore